Kalos Route 20
Route 20 (Japanese: Route 20) is a route in eastern Kalos, connecting Snowbelle City and the Pokémon Village. The route is also known as Winding Woods (Japanese: Bewildering Woods). Located in the woods on this route is a Moss Rock, which will allow players to evolve their into . Route description Route 20 is located inside of a dense forest, twisting and turning to avoid trees. Many paths inside the forest lead to unexpected directions and dead ends, some even leading to different places depending on the directions taken, similar to the Lost Cave in the Sevii Islands. Due to the trees preventing most of the sunlight from reaching the forest floor, some nocturnal Pokémon like can be found here. Near the Pokémon Village entrance, the path becomes partially clear of grass, allowing the to locate the village easier. Items )|X=yes|y=yes}} Corey (requires ) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} , on the south side of the big tree's trunk (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} , in the middle of a patch of bare dirt (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} , in the 1×1 empty spot in the grass at the top of the stairs (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} , west of the grass at the top of the stairs|X=yes|y=yes}} (requires )|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Pokémon }} with Trevenant|type1=rock}} with Sudowoodo|type1=ghost|type2=grass}} Trainers 150px|Twins|Nana & Nina|1,696|2|685|Slurpuff|♀|53|None|683|Aromatisse|♀|53|None|36=ナナとネネ|37=Nana and Nene}} 150px|Poké Fan|Roisin|4,240|2|209|Snubbull|♀|51|None|210|Granbull|♀|53|None|36=ノブコ|37=Nobuko}} 150px|Fairy Tale Girl|Wynne|1,664|2|707|Klefki|♀|52|None|184|Azumarill|♀|52|None|36=クミコ|37=Kumiko}} 150px|Poké Fan|Corey|4,320|1|702|Dedenne|♂|54|None|36=ツネカズ|37=Tsunekazu}} 150px|Hex Maniac|Desdemona|1,728|1|709|Trevenant|♀|54|None|36=アガト|37=Agato}} In the anime Route 20 first appeared at the end of All Hail the Ice Battlefield!, where , depressed from his loss against Wulfric, walked into the forest alone. Route 20 was the main setting of Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, where Ash befriended some of the wild Pokémon living in the forest and remembered his early days before becoming a Pokémon Trainer. After Ash and saved a group of from freezing in a blizzard, they made amends and Ash recovered from his depression. In the process, they also perfected Greninja's Ash-Greninja form. In A Towering Takeover!, Wulfric was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City in the forest. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 20 is the approximate location where Xerosic attempted to stop the 's main quintet from advancing towards the Pokémon Village. When Xerosic was facing imminent defeat to and , the other Team Flare scientists stopped , , and from advancing, and challenged them to battles. Y faced Aliana, Trevor faced Bryony, Tierno faced Mable and Shauna faced Celosia. At around the same area, Xerxer clashed with once more. After his evolved, Trevor gained the confidence to take on Aliana as well, thus allowing Y to get to X and Blue, both of whom had already reached the Pokémon Village. Bryony, Mable and Celosia were eventually defeated, with Aliana being forced to surrender when faced with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. The trio then witnessed Xerneas and Yveltal reverting to their dormant forms. Trivia * This is the only location that is both a route and a forest. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Bois du Dédale |de=Irrwald |it=Bosco Passoperso |es=Bosque Errantes |ko= Forest of Delusion }} Route 020 Route 020 Route 020 Category:Forests de:Route 20 (Kalos) es:Ruta 20 (Kalos) fr:Route 20 (Kalos) it:Percorso 20 (Kalos) ja:20ばんどうろ (カロス地方) zh:２０号道路（卡洛斯）